Entrés dans la lumière
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Cette fois, c'est la fin. C'est un adieu Dean. Nous ne nous reverrons plus. (attention fluff)


**Titre** : Entrés dans la lumière

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Rating** : PG

**Genres** : romance slash fluffy, hurt/comfort

**Couple **: Castiel/Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 751

**Commentaires** : Cette fic se passe dans une hypothétique fin de la série. L'interprétation de ce qu'il s'y passe est laissée libre au lecteur. 

* * *

La lumière blanche était si intense que Dean devait se servir de son bras comme protection. Un vent surnaturel s'était levé et balayait l'endroit désert.

La nuit menaçait de les engloutir. Les démons rôdaient dans les parages, à l'affût. Il leurs restait peu de temps.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Cette fois c'est un adieu, Dean.

Le chasseur déglutit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! On peut trouver un autre moyen !

- Mais le temps presse, et la situation vous met en danger, Sam et toi, répondit calmement l'ange.

Malgré le souffle du vortex, Dean fit un pas de plus vers Castiel, le bras levé au dessus de la tête.

- On y arrivera ensemble. On peut le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier !

Sa voix avait pris un timbre implorant.

Cas pencha la tête de côté.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est mon devoir de vous protéger.

Dean le retînt par le poignet. Ses doigts serrèrent tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots. L'ange pouvait les voir se bousculer au bord de ses lèvres sans parvenir à les franchir. Il voyait au delà, dans le regard de Dean, la confusion et la peur. Il pouvait même percevoir, s'il se concentrait assez, les circonvolutions de son âme s'agiter comme de la fumée, troublée, tourmentée.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le chasseur en désespoir de cause, la voix rauque.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais tout ce qu'il voudrait dire restait bloqué en lui, refusant de sortir. Il n'en était pas capable c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire pour Castiel, la plus importante.

Il baissa la tête et répéta, le ton lourd, chargé d'émotions :

- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer « Ne pars pas. » pour que ce soit visible dans toute son attitude.

La paume de Castiel se posa sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête.

Le regard de l'ange plongea dans le sien, pur et sans reproche.

- Pardon Dean...

Ce dernier ignora pourquoi il s'excusait, jusqu'à ce que Castiel l'embrasse très doucement, les paupières fermement closes, les cils tremblotant d'appréhension.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pris par surprise. Les lèvres de Cas étaient tendres, se pressaient délicatement sur les siennes sans forcer. C'était paisible comme un souffle d'air frais, léger comme une brise.

Il gémit et agrippa le devant de la chemise de l'ange, fermant à son tour les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça lui faisait, mais il en avait besoin, réellement besoin, besoin à en mourir, et il ne le lâcherait pas.

Tout en lui criait simplement « Ne me laisse pas ! ».

Cas voulut se détacher de lui, mais Dean le retînt, les doigts toujours crispés sur son vêtement. Ils se regardèrent, et les yeux de Dean étaient emplis de larmes qu'il contenait à grand peine. Il articula péniblement, la voix basse et frémissante :

- Emmène-moi.

- Dean..., commença Castiel.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice !, répliqua le chasseur. Emmène-moi !

L'ange toucha son épaule, essayant de décrypter ses paroles.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Peux-tu abandonner Sam ?

- Il comprendra, déclara le jeune homme avec une pointe de culpabilité.

C'était peut-être la première fois que Castiel le voyait aussi jeune, aussi fragile. Il caressa à nouveau sa joue, du dos de la main.

- Pourquoi, Dean ?, demanda-t-il gravement. Pourquoi me suivre ?

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était toujours mauvais pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours eu du mal à faire le tri en lui-même.

Il prit la main de Cas glissant sur son visage, et entrelaça leurs doigts sans un mot.

Castiel contempla leurs mains jointes, entre perplexité et exaltation. Il cligna des yeux une fois et fixa Dean.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, répéta-t-il pour être sûr que Dean avait bien saisi les conséquences de ses choix.

- J'ai compris, rétorqua l'humain.

La main devenait moite, son pouls rapide. Cas devinait sa frayeur. Mais Dean Winchester n'était pas le genre d'homme que cela arrêtait.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles l'ange ne se voyait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours, murmura Dean dans sa barbe en rougissant.

Cas sourit en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la lumière.

_Moi aussi._


End file.
